There is well known activated charcoal adsorbent (Reference book VIDAL. Medicines in Russia 2000.—M.: OVPEE—Astra Farm Service, C. E-8), used in chemical, food and pharmaceutical industries, such as in medicine. However, it suffers from grave shortcomings: small sorption activity and low adsorption selectivity, for instance in cholesterol, bilirubin, urea, uric acid that are generally discharged from the body by eliminative organs. Its use may be accompanied by constipation, diarrhea, and if it is used for a long time, hypovitaminosis and nutritive malabsorption are not rare. Activated charcoal is contraindicated in ulcerous lesions of the gastrointestinal tract and stomachal bleedings.
Most similar to the invention by its technical matter and acquired results are hydrogels of silicic acid and their production method (hereinafter referred to as HGSA) according to the Patent of Russian Federation 2111979, their chemical formula is the following: {(CH3SiO1.5).nH2O}·∞, where n=44-49. HGSA are synthesized by polycondensation of sodium (or potassium) methylsiliconate solution in concentration from 1.75 to 2.30 mole per liter adding to it some strong acid solution (e.g. HCl or H2SO4) until hydrogel is formed, then after maturing it for 30-90 minutes, it is minced and after that activated by diluted solution of strong acid in concentration from 0.04 to 0.15 g·eq/1 with its following cleaning by water until its reaction becomes neutral.
The above-mentioned method of HGSA production and their properties cannot be admissible because it does not reveal distinctive quantity of sodium (or potassium) methylsiliconate and strong acid required for its realization, that makes this method irreproducible, and, according to it, it is impossible to determinate physicochemical characteristics of the final product by such parameters as:                appearance;        dissolubility;        pH;        silica test;        humidity (solid residual).        
We also must consider as an imperfection of above mentioned method of HGSA production, the fact of that according to the examples 1-9, this production is realized applying reaction mixture in the temperature range of +10 to 35° C. However, as we could examine, the final product reaction does not take place, and some gel-like amorphous mass is derived, which cannot be separated from its water layer by decantation.
The explanation laid down in the mentioned patent stating that “the temperature required for the process of polycondensation must be from +10° C. to +35° C. (with the temperature lower than +10° C. gelation slows down greatly and in these conditions we cannot get any marked increase of the activity of derive substances, but at the temperature more than +35° C. the process accelerates so much that hydrogels' activation is practically leveled in its results)”, does not correspond to the facts, because, according to our experimental observations, the most favourable temperature conditions which can secure maximum output of the claimed adsorbent, must be from 0° C. to +5° C.
Also we can refer to the deficiencies of this adsorbent the fact that the adsorbent HGSA with the empirical formula specified in the Patent No. 2111979 of Russian Federation, cannot be derived by the method explained in the present patent. So, having executed the synthesis according to the method outlined in the Patent No. 2111979 of Russian Federation, we can prove, that during the interaction of sodium methylsiliconate with sulfuric acid, there is generated a polycondensation product containing hydroxyl groups {(CH3)2Si2O(OH)k}.nH2O, where k cannot be defined.
Hereby, the Patent No. 2111979 of Russian Federation of “Hydrogels of Silicic Acid as Adsorbents for Metabolites of Average Molecular Weight and the Method of their Production” practically describes the synthesis which produces as a result a compound that does not correspond to the stated formula {(CH3SiO1.5).n H2O}∞, where n=44-49.
We must also name between the defects of this prototype method the fact that, as our experiments have shown, the output of the final product is actually no more than 36.7%, when its adsorbing activity is nothing more than 2.5 micromole/g, whereas these indices, according to the claimed technical derivation, must be 96±1% and 4.9±0.7 micromole/g, respectively.
In this context, there we can see necessity to derive new adsorbents, which would increase their adsorbing activity, minimize labour expenditures, extend the output of the final product and reduce costs of manufacture.